


On Stage

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sex Club, hump day treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi have built up the courage to get on stage and show the world how they make each other feel.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Hump Day Treats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83





	On Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> A kinky little story from my Hump Day Treat Drabble series I started.  
> If you want to send me a prompt, head over to my tumblr and drop me an ask.  
> https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kink in this one: Exhibitionism
> 
> Hope you enjoy and are staying safe and sane.  
> Thank you!

Sakura sat at a booth with anxious excitement, nursing her drink. Kakashi was sitting next to her., She reached for his hand. He tore his eyes away from the stage to look at her. Tugging him down she kissed him softly, just needing to know he was beside her.

“How do you feel?” He asked into her ear, so she could hear past the slow sensual music and the sounds of sex in the club.

“Nervous. Excited.” She answered honestly.

His knuckles grazed her jaw, “We don’t have to—”

Cutting him off with a shake of her head, “I want to.” Saying it out loud solidified her resolve.

Kissing her more firmly, he looked into her dark emerald eyes. “Okay. We’ll give them a show.”

They turned their eyes back to the stage. It was two men pleasuring each other for the audience. She watched them with rapt attention, how their bodies rippled, how they moved, touching each other, sliding into one another.

This club was special. Kakashi and Sakura had stumbled across it a few months ago. At first it was shocking, to see couples having sex on a stage for others to watch. It was uncomfortable to be the viewer of such an intimate act. Some couples fucked, others made love. Sometimes it was solo, or with a group, but every visit ended with Kakashi and Sakura going home and having some of the most mind-bending sex. And then they got curious. How would it feel to be watched?

They visited more frequently, each time gaining more courage to get on that stage. They had decided on tonight. Tonight was the night they were going to get up there. she rubbed her thighs together as her insides throbbed in anticipation. Her panties had been soaked all day, just thinking of tonight.

She had picked out her outfit with care, a maroon dress with a bodice that hugged her breasts and a chiffon skirt that fell to her mid-thigh so it could be moved easily. She brought up Kakashi’s hand to her lips, nibbling on his fingers gently, he wiggled them for her playfully. It was a little game they played when they were here.

The couple on stage finished, streams of their climax covering each other’s bodies. Sakura licked her lips as Kakashi squeezed her hand. It was their turn.

Finishing her drink in a swallow, she stood up. She was glad for Kakashi’s hand at her waist as they walked up, her legs were trembling. Choosing to focus on the deep sexy music playing, instead of her nervousness, she gave in, swaying her hips as her heels clacked on the handsome mahogany flooring. There was a chair and a table on stage that were quickly disinfected. Before she lost her nerve, she glanced around the small intimate club room. The lights were down low, she could make out the dark silhouettes of people but not their faces. It made her feel better.

Kakashi was surprised as she stepped up first. He thought he was going to have to coax her. They had talked about this plenty of times. How they wanted to do this. They had agreed to be more sensual than raw, so he positioned the chair so they were sideways to the audience. He sat down and pulled her in front of him. Looking up at her, he gave her a smile, as he brought his hands to her hips.

Lifting her dress to straddle him, she bent down to kiss him. She needed to focus on him. This time his kiss was deep and passionate making her whimper. Her hands went to his tie, loosening it and undoing a few buttons of his shirt. He adjusted her so her mound was pressed over his erection.

“Darling, I want you to moan for me. Don’t hold back. Be as loud as you want. We want to hear it.” He cooed against her lips.

Nodding, she rolled her hips over him so his bulge grazed over her clit. She moaned out, his mouth moved down to her neck, nipping and licking her most sensitive spots. “Ooh!”

His hands found the zipper in the back of her dress. Pulling it down slowly as they grinded against each other, her volume increasing. He released the pulse point on her neck to take off her dress, throwing it aside somewhere. He groaned as he took in what she was wearing. They had agreed he would know what she had underneath until they were onstage. She looked like sweet sin. It was a red lace bra and panty set, sheer so her candy nipples showed through. Leaning forward, he captured a pert peak between his teeth through the lace.

“Aah!” She bit her bottom lip as he tugged and bit at her chest. “Do you like it?” There was a murmur of affirmation, from the audience. Praise turning into lust within her.

“Mmm… so much, Darling.” His saliva was sticking the fabric to her skin as he continued to enjoy her.

She took the moment to undo the rest of his shirt, throwing it and his tie near her dress. Another appraising sound from the darkness. Pride swelled. Kakashi was a well-built man. He was lean and defined, rugged and handsome. The scars that marred his perfect alabaster skin only added to his appeal. Especially the one on his left eye.

He wanted to show the audience how beautiful she looked when she climaxed. Standing up, he switched their positions, placing her on the chair and moving it so she was facing the crowd. Stepping behind her, he let his hands travel up her arms, across her collar then down to her chest. He gave each nipple a pinch making her keen. Nibbling on her ear and neck as he played with her breasts.

“Spread your legs, Darling. Show them how wet you are,” he whispered into her ear.

His voice was as thick as honey, she mewled, slowly opening her legs. His hands moved to her thighs to help, pulling her open wide. Her heart hammered at being so exposed. The sheer fabric didn’t hide anything, she was sure they could see her arousal seeping through. And it only excited her more.

Dipping his fingers between her legs, he rubbed them against her mound. “Look at you, so wet.” He teased. The delicious whimpers she made were making his cock twitch. “Does being watched turn you on?” He slipped his hand under her panties, her mound was slick. He brought his hand up, letting the light reflect off his coated fingers. “Let’s show them how much you like being watched.”

Sakura hardly made a sound of agreement when he was already undoing her bra, her chest bare for everyone. He moved to her side to tug off her panties leaving her naked for everyone in the vicinity to inspect. He latched on to a nipple as his hands went to spread her open again. It was so lewd. Showing the world all of her nudity. It was exhilarating.

Kakashi brought his hands back to her dripping folds, with two fingers he spread them open, her pink pussy on display. More mewling moans from her as his middle finger flicked her pearl. Her body shuddered under him. He continued, his tongue circling her hardened nub, his hands keeping her on display.

Soft pleading pants passed her lips. “Baby, more.”

He sank to the floor and pulled her down, hooking her ankles with his, he kept her open as she leaned back on his chest. His hand went back down, sinking two fingers into her. 

She cried out. 

“That’s it, Darling.” His fingers curled to reach for her sweet spot. His other hand at her breasts, rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Show them how much you like being fingered while they watch you.”

Sakura let his words ooze into the depths of her belly. Yes, she wanted them to see. For everyone to see her being pleasured. For all of them to witness what a sex god her husband was. His touches ignited the blaze in her depths. She rocked to meet his hand, moans and gasps fell freely now, without restraint. Her own hand went to her other mound as she gripped his thigh with her free one.

“Your walls are pulsing around my fingers. You’re so close. Give it to me. Cum for us,” he urged, increasing the tempo of his strokes, pinching harder, licking behind her ear. Then she arched, her body stilled, her mouth slack as she cried out. Her orgasm gushing out to his hand. “That’s it, Darling. Show us. You’re so beautiful.”

She sighed contentedly as she came back to him. His lips grazing her jaw until they reached her lips. Somewhere in the depths of her mind she felt and heard him undoing his pants behind her, but it didn’t register until he pulled her up and his hot, thick, length slid between her folds. Through the thump of the music she could hear the sound of excited approval. It made her just gush.

Kakashi growled darkly into her ear. “You are soaking, Darling. Eager to have the world watch my thick cock slide into your tight, leaking pussy?”

Her head rolled. In a breathy moan she begged, “Yes, show them how you fill me, stretch me, split me open with your huge cock.”

Her legs fell open easily. He snaked his hand down to spread open her folds, rocking up so his tip rubbed over her clit. The sweet whimper that she let out made him smirk. She was so sexy it was overwhelming. It was taking all of his control to slow down and take his time. He wanted to just slam her down and fuck her and let people see what a cock hungry slut his wife could be. But he restrained himself, he promised. But maybe next time.

Instead he pressed his cockhead against her dripping entrance, entering slowly, just an inch, then another, then pulling back. Her desperate whines filled the room as he toyed with her. “Listen to yourself, just whining and pleading for my cock to fill you. Everyone can see your pretty pussy just begging for my cock.”

“I don’t care, I want them to see. I want you inside. All inside, please!” The idea that people were on the edge of their seats, waiting for her to be fucked was making her head spin. And then with a sharp thrust from him she screamed. “Aaah! Yes!” not having to hold back her scream made it even better.

“That’s it, Darling, scream. We all want to hear it. Tell us how it feels.” He slammed her down, making sure her breasts bounced with each movement.

“So good!” Sakura was reeling from the onslaught of his cock pistoning into her. The sounds she was making, her body was making at their union was thrilling. Knowing people were watching her greedy pussy suck his thickness in was inflaming her. All those eyes watching her getting fucked, spread out like some cheap pornstar. Her hips met his eagerly, he pulled back her arms so her chest pushed forward. Her nipples sensitive and hard. Every thrust brushed against her front walls making her keen. Then the blaze within her crested. She didn’t even hear herself scream as she climaxed. Ecstasy consuming her every fiber. And they were all watching her, seeing her fall apart because of her husband’s delicious cock.

His thrusts faltered as Kakashi reached his own finish. A raw groan erupted from his chest as he spilled himself deep inside of her.

“Yes…” she mewled, “Fill me up.” His molten climax coated her insides. “So good,” she mumbled in her haze.

They panted, catching their breath. There was a rumble of quiet applause from the dark crowd. His chest swelled in pride. His wife had been spectacular. “You hear that, Darling? They liked the show.”

“Mmm… what’s not to like with you?”

He chuckled, hooking his hands under her knees he lifted her off, holding her so his spend could drip down her ravaged hole.

Her pussy was pulsing at the sudden emptiness, spilling his cum down to the floor. It was the perfect ending to her night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know with a comment below.  
> Leaving a comment or a kudos is the best way of letting authors know how much you are enjoying their story. I promise you, it doesn't have to be a long comment, we thrive on anything, your thoughts! Favorite part? line? Your reaction? a single emoji, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded if you don't want, just let us know your feelings.  
> I do go back and read them when I need some motivation.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_


End file.
